veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
King George
''King George & The Ducky is the thirteenth episode of the Christian computer-animated series VeggieTales. It was ''initially released in April 2000 by both Word and Lyrick Studios. Then in 2002, Warner Bros. reprinted it with special quality. Also, in 2003, it was added as part of the ''Veggie Classics ''episodes on VHS and DVD. This episode's a "lesson about selfishness". The short segment is called "The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill and Came Down With All the Bananas" which is a disaster because Jimmy and Jerry try to host the show. the main story is about King David(whose name is King George (played by Larry the cucumber)) and Bathsheba (who is represented as a rubber duckie) which can be found in the book of Second Samuel. The Silly Song's "Endangered Love". Plot In this episode of ''VeggieTales, ''the show starts out on the counter-top as usual, but this time there're two very suspicious gourds who're wearing cardboard cutouts of Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber."Bob" says they have a letter from a kid named Jimmy who lives in a place near Texas and he knows another kid named Jerry whose soooo selfish, one of the most selfish kids in the world. "Larry" says Jerry's not selfish then "Bob" says that's what the letter said then "Larry" says that Jimmy said Hubert was selfish. Then, "Bob" says that's what Jimmy said in the letter! Then, the Larry cardboard cutout falls off and we realize that "Larry" was really Jerry! "Bob" says you're the one who said Jerry. The real Bob says what's going on here?!!. The real Larry asks what they're doing? Jimmy says i'm Bob the Tomato... then Jerry says "and i'm not selfish"! Bob say he's the real Bob the Tomato. Larry's the real Larry the Cucumber. Jimmy says he was just trying to help them out and thought they needed a break. Bob says he just had a break, he doesn't need another one. Jimmy says they have wanted to host a show ever since Dave and the Giant Pickle. Bob's not sure about it. Jimmy says they have a story that teaches kids don't be selfish that Jerry wrote. Bob reluctantly says they can do it. Jerry says it's called "The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill and Came Down With All the Bananas". Bob and Larry hop off screen while Jerry says "Roll Film". Songs *Theme Song *I Love My Duck *I Must Have It *More Wronger *Silly Song: Endangered Love *There Once Was a Man *Selfish Song *What We Have Learned Gallery King David.jpg Category:Episodes Category:2000 Category:Bible annotations Category:1993-2002 Category:1993-2009 Category:2000-2006 Category:2000-2010 Category:1993-2000 Category:1993-2001 Category:1993-2003 Category:1993-2004 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1994-2000 Category:1994-2001 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2002 Category:1994-2003 Category:1994-2004 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2000 Category:1995-2001 Category:1995-2002 Category:1995-2003 Category:1995-2004 Category:1995-2005 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010 Category:1995-2011 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2000 Category:1996-2001 Category:1996-2002 Category:1996-2003 Category:1996-2004 Category:1996-2005 Category:1996-2006 Category:1996-2007 Category:1996-2008 Category:1996-2009 Category:1996-2010 Category:1996-2011 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-2000 Category:1997-2001 Category:1997-2002 Category:1997-2003 Category:1997-2004 Category:1997-2005 Category:1997-2006 Category:1997-2007 Category:1997-2008 Category:1997-2009 Category:1997-2010